Księżniczka Serena
Księżniczka Serena - ziemski kucyk występujący w serialu Mój Mały Kucyk. Jest jedną z sześciu księżniczek. Jest postacią epizodyczną. Wystąpiła jedynie w odcinku The Quest of Princess Ponies. Wygląd Bladoturusowy kucyk z grzywą bladoróżową i różową kokardą na ogonie. Ma tiarę koloru błękitnego w różowe serca i księżyce z różową serpentyną. Jej znaczkiem jest jasnoróżowa falbanka w kształcie serca z mniejszym sercem tego samego koloru i małymi kropkami. Ogon taki sam jak grzywa. Oczy są ciemnoróżowe. Grzywa i ogon są kręcone. Przedstawienie w serii Księżniczka Tiffany pojawia się na początku odcinka. Przelatuje nad pozostałymi kucykami księżniczkami, a po chwili zauważa, że jej połysk na kopytku zmatowiał. Wstrzyna z tego powodu kłótnie, a pozostałe kucyki księżniczki dołączają do niej, przekomarzając się nawzajem, która z nich powinna zostać królową, podając przy tym kolejne wymagania i argumenty. Kiedy do Royal Paradise, dociera Spike wraz z włochatkami, kucyki wykorzystują tę okazję i każą mu i włochatkom rozstrzygnąć spór. Gdy smok nadal ma wachania, księżniczki śpiewają piosenkę "by right i should be queen". Kucyki, smok i włochatki nie wiedzą, że, są obserwowani przez Lava - władcy demonów lawy. On wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi i zabiera wszystkie różdżki kucyków. Demony znikają w chmurze pary. Lavan próbuje użyć różdżek, ale wywołuje to zamęt, a magia w całej Kyucykolandii zaczyna wariować. Wiązka tęczy kolorów magii zostaje uwolniona i rozpoczyna obracać wszystko w krystał. Lavan planuje teraz uchwycić kucyki księżniczki, aby móc się w ten sposób dowiedzieć, jak korzystać z różdżek. Lavan rozpoczyna atak, więzi księżniczki, a Spike wysyła w ostaniej chwili tylko jedenego włochatka, który mógł uciec księżniczce Tiffany i polecieć do Paradise Estate i sprowadzić pomoc. W tym samym czasie Lavan żąda od porwanych księżniczek, aby powiedziały mu jak wywyołać magię różdżek. Kucyki odmawiają i zostają zaprowadzione do kraterów lawy, gdzie mają skoczyć. Włochatki odwracają uwagę demonom lawy, księżniczki wykorzystają to i uciekają w poszukiwaniu swoich różdżek. Śpiewają wspólnie piosenkę "keep and slogging", po czym znajdują Spike'go, włochatki i lodowe orgi - wrogów Lavana. Międzyczasie Lavan próbuje ponownie użyć różdżek i krystalizuje swoją rękę. Gdy kucyki i przyjaciele przechodzą tajemnym korytarzem, jeden z włochatków kicha i tym samym zdradza położenie księżniczek. Lavan rozbija ścianę, po czym wrzuca więżniów do lochu. W lochu lodowy org i smok nieudolnie obmyślają plan ucieczki. Przychodzi do nich Sludge - służący Lavana, ale przyjaciele są do niego wrogo nastawieni. Dopiero lodowy org łagodzi całą sytuację. Po chwili wszyscy zaprzyjążsię, a Sludge pomaga im uciec z więzienia. Lavan krystalizuje resztę swojego ciała. Śpiewa przy tym piosenkę "Here's To Power". Idąc korytarzami kucyki księżniczki nadal kłócą się i w ten sposób zatrzymują pochód. Kucyki księżniczki odnajdują w sali tronowej swoje skradzione różdżki. Niestety nie mogą ich użyć, ponieważ zmatowiały i straciły swoją magiczną siłę. Zostają nakryci przez Lavana. Megan i księżniczka Tiffany wreszcie docierają do Royal Paradise odnajdują i odnajdują księżniczki. Kucyki uciekają w poszukiwaniu Serca Kucykolandii. Idąc korytarzami śpiewają piosenkę "A Long Hard Road". Gdy znajdują Serce, Lavan nie pozwala im na to i ponawia swoje ataki. Dzięki pomocy włochatków i lodowego orga, kucyki wkładają swoje różdżki do korn, a magia powraca do nich. Łącząc razem swoje różdżki kucyki pokonują Lavana i przywracają Kuyckolandi magiczną równowagę. Włochatki otrzymują od księżnczek tytuł strażników i są od tej pory strażnikami koron. Kucyki powracają do Royal Paradise. Tam decydują, że każda z nich będzie królową na zmianę. Po chwili wraca zaguniony włochatek wraz z medalionem. Księżniczka Tiffany koronuje go. Osobowość Podobnie jak wszystkie kucyki księżniczki, Serena jest bardzo samolubna, kłótliwa, uparta i zadziorna. Jest nieustępliwa i za wszelką cenę chce zostać królową, nawet jeśli inne kucyki nie zgadzają się z nią. Twiedzi, że powinna nią zostać, gdyż jako jedyna potrafi dobrze zrozumieć swoich poddanych. Jej zachowanie jest bardzo niedojrzałe i dziecinne. Obok księżniczki Starburst i Sparkle jest jedną z najmądrzejszych księżniczek. Widać to, gdy mówi Megan, o legednzie związej z Sercem Kucykolandii i magicznymi różdżkami. Serena ma silne poczucie obowiązku. Jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej magicznej różdżki i gdy Lavan ją kradnie, jest zdetermionowana, aby ją odzyskać z powrotem. Aby odnaleźć swoją różdżkę z biegiem czasu zaczyna dojrzewać, pokornieć, staje się bardziej posłuszna i zaczyna rozumieć swój błąd. Wie, że straciła różdzkę, gdyż była próżna i zapatrzona w siebie. Tak samo jak inne księżniczki kucyki ma zdolność do narzekania, gdy coś jej się nie podobna. Otwarcie o tym mówi i nie boi się, że może to kogoś zranić. Przez to irytuje innych i często doprowadza do kłótni. Pod koniec historii godzi się z innymi księżnikami, zaczyna doceniać przyjaźń, staje się bardziej ugodowa i spokojna. Umiejętności *Księżniczka Serena za pomocą swojej magicznej różdżki jest w stanie powielać przedmioty (w serialu zduplikiwała sójki). Jej różdżka jest jasnoróżowa, pokryta wzorem małych gwiazdek i planet, z końcówką w kształcie gwiazdki, każda z ramion jest pokryta zaokrągleniem w kształcie kulki. Wariacje *Księżniczka Serena na okładce zabawki *Księżniczka Serena w reklamie zabawek PrincessSerenaBackcard (1).jpg|Księżniczka Serena na okładce zabawki Serena my little pony princess ponies commercial.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2015.07.10 13.02.28- - Kopia (2).jpg|Księżniczka Serena w reklamie zabawek Zabawka Informacje o zabawce thumb|362px *'Kolor ciała:' błękitny *'Kolor włosów:' różowy, pokryty złotem *'Kolor oczu:' różowy *'Symbol:' Różowy medalion w kształcie serca z czerwonym klejnotem Opis zabawki "Jeden gorący słoneczny dzień, Księżniczka Księżniczka Serena zauważony przez Tiffany siedzi mały staw wygląda bardzo, bardzo smutne. "Co jest nie tak?" zapytała."Ciepłe słońce suszone staw", Tiffany westchnęła. Serena wiedziała, jak zrobić jej przyjaciel znów szczęśliwa! "Tiffany, znajdź jakieś chmury, aby wypełnić staw z kroplami deszczu." Tiffany poleciał do nieba i wkrótce wrócił z dwoma dużymi rainclouds. Serena poruszył jej nos i gigantyczne krople deszczu zaczęły spadać do stawu. Potem zamrugał oczami i staw zamienił się w pięknym kształcie serca! "Brawo!" krzyknął Tiffany jako dwa kucyki tańczyły między kroplami deszczu potem pływaliśmy w pięknym stawem." Opis pochodzi z tej strony: http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Princess_Serena Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Jej zabawka w Wielkiej Brytani nosi nazwę Aquamarine (akwamaryn - kamień szlachetny o błękitnym odcieniu) *Nigdy nie wypowiedziano jej imienia. Cytaty *''"Starburst ma rację. Królowa musi mieć wyjątkowy talent w rozumieniu swoich poddanych. Jak ja."'' Galeria Serena.png Princessserena.jpg Rubbing princess serena.jpg Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki koloru niebieskiego Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Kucyki księżniczki Kategoria:Kucyki z różowymi kokardkami